The Call
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a fight. Sasuke gets drunk, Ino is tricky. Somewhat based off the song The Call by the Backstreet boys. SASUNARU! FLUFFY AU!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! this is a birthday gift for my friend.

Inspired by the song **_The Call_** by the backstreet boys.

SasuNARU minor sasuino **(yuck!)**

i own this idea thats it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes, tightly. _How could this happen?_ Sasuke thought to himself as he laid in bed, naked.

Earlier, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a huge fight and both of them needed some space. The fight started with them just joking about their childhoods. Quickly, it turned into a brutally battle of words. Naruto started yelling about Sasuke's family and Sasuke started yelling about Naruto's adopted family (Jiraiya, Iruka, and Tsunade).

So, to cool off some steam, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino went out for some drinks. Naruto stayed at the house they shared, and cooled off by eating ramen and watching TV.

All the guys had drank a bit, not enough to get completely drunk, but enough to be more than buzzed. Neji left, along with Shino and Sasuke -who had drunk enough to become fully drunk- was on his way out when a blonde haired girl walked over to him.

Sasuke groggily looked over her; she had small breast, an ok figure, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore an incredible short skirt and a very tight purple shirt.

"Hi, my names Ino!" She smiled.

Sasuke couldn't tell that her smile was sexual and that she was trying to look as cute as possible. Ino didn't care that he was drunk and decided that if he was in this state she'd use it. She had seen him come into this bar quite a lot, usually with a blonde boy hanging on him. Tonight, though, the Blondie was gone; so, she was going to use this chance to get the guy she fantasized about.

"You don't look too good, why don't you come to my place. It's really close." She said pulling on his arm.

Sasuke nodded after a while, not wanting to risk passing out on the public bus. He didn't take into consideration all the dangers of trusting a stranger due to his drunken state.

"Oh...wait." He said pulling his arm out of her grasp. "I should..." He didn't finish as he tried to fish his phone out of his pockets.

"Do you have to call someone?" Ino asked, guessing it was the blonde boy. Smirking, she reached her hand into his back pocket and pulled out the phone. "Here you go." She purred, chewing the antenna head a bit before giving it to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded to her and flipped his phone open. Still pissed, he didn't want to talk to the blond, so he just texted him. **I'll be late, going to a place nearby.** He sent it then stuffed it back into his jeans.

Ino smirked again, then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her place. She guessed the blonde was Sasuke's (yes, she learned his name) boyfriend but didn't care, she was going to have her night with the man of her dreams. And she did.

Sasuke groaned as he looked over towards the mess of blonde hair lying by him. _How could I have been so stupid!_

He quickly got changed and contemplated suing the girl for rape. He walked out of the apartment and sighed again. Once he got back to his and Naruto's house, he walked inside and noticed a note on the kitchen table.

**Went to bed, I'm still pissed at you so I didn't bother waiting for you to come home.** Sasuke sighed for the millionth time.

"It's the fight's fault." He said. "If we didn't get in a fight I wouldn't have..." He trailed off.

Slowly, he walked upstairs and went inside his and Naruto's room. Inside was Naruto, sleeping, some drool hanging out of his mouth and his body sprawled all across the bed. Sasuke walked up to him and kissed his forehead then whiskered cheeks and finally his bottom lip. Naruto groaned, moving and blinked his eyes open.

"Sasuke?" He said rubbing his eyes. Then, the fight from yesterday jumped back into his head and he glared at the raven. He scoffed and turned away from the raven, pouting. "I'm not talking to you!" He growled, still pouting.

"I..." Sasuke sat down at the edge of the bed. _I won't lie to you._ He thought. "I'm sorry."

"That's not going to do it this time Sasuke yo-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"I've screwed everything up, I'm so sorry." Sasuke said again facing the ground.

Naruto sighed; he hated it when Sasuke apologized. It was so rare for the raven to do it, that usually; Naruto would just ultimately forgive him after he said it.

"I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to say that about Itachi or your Father." Naruto said turning towards the raven.

Sasuke didn't turn to see him; he just kept looking down at the carpet floor.

"I...it's not just that." Sasuke gulped knowing this would end badly.

"What're you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked moving to go closer to his boyfriend.

"Last night...I got drunk and..." He sighed.

Naruto felt his nerves going on edge. He was not a complete idiot, Sasuke coming back in the same clothes he was in last night, apologizing a lot, saying he got drunk. Naruto guessed what Sasuke was going to say next -but he hoped that he was wrong.

"And, a girl slept with me." Sasuke said hanging his head even lower.

Silence was the held throughout the whole room. Though, Naruto wouldn't agree with that. Inside the blonde's head, memories with the raven were shattering, sacred and secret words of love were sprawled across his brain, only to be erased with the words **slept with**.

"Was she good?" Naruto asked with no emotion.

"I didn't mean it." Was Sasuke answer.

"Did she fulfill your expectations?" Naruto asked anger seeping into his words.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

"Do you sleep with girls after all our fights?!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course not! Naruto, I was drunk and didn't even know what I was doing!"

"You're never that drunk!" Naruto yelled standing up and punching the raven onto there bed.

"I woke up this mourning naked. That's the only reason I even know that I slept with her." Sasuke defended, rubbing his cheek.

"But you still slept with her!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't say anything, what could he say. Naruto sighed frustrated, and quickly grabbed some clothes and threw them on. He ripped the bedroom door open and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked weakly, following the blonde.

Naruto didn't answer as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Naruto." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry, so...sorry."

"I'll be late." Naruto said, quoting the words Sasuke texted him, and left.

Days later, Sasuke hadn't left the house and Naruto didn't come back. Sasuke had called all Naruto's friends and adopted family. All of them said they didn't know where the blonde was. Sasuke knew they all were probable lying and cursing his very being. He hated himself so, he expected them to hate him to.

Naruto, on the other hand, had been taken to the bar by Kiba, the guy he had been staying with since he left his house.

"Sasuke keeps calling me, if he finds out that I've been lying all this time, he'll kill me! I'm not going to lie to him anymore dude, I enjoy life!" Kiba yelled waving his hands in the air.

Naruto just stared depressed, into his glass.

"Hey." Kiba said putting a hand on the blondes shoulder. "I'm just kidding, but this fight you guys are having, it should end. I don't know what it's about but, I mean, you guys have to get over it." Kiba finalized chugging his drink.

Naruto sighed, and turned his head towards the bars corner where two girls were sitting and gossiping. One had short blonde hair tied into a bun and the other girl had bright pink hair.

Kiba was preaching to him about making up and such, so he laid his head on the bar and decided to eavesdrop on the girls.

"It was amazing!" The blonde bragged. "He was so hot and..." She sighed happily.

Naruto groaned and was about to tune the girls out when the pink haired girl spoke up.

"Yeah right Ino-pig. Why would the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha sleep with you?"

Naruto's ears perked up. _This girl._ Naruto looked at the girl with hate.

"He did, he was drunk and I dragged him to my apartment. Once inside I kissed him and I don't know, once he saw my blue eyes he mumbled out a Nar...something." She said waving her one hand in the air trying to recall. "And, started kissing back, and I quickly took advantage and screwed him hard. It was amazing!" She sighed happily.

Naruto's glare towards the girl intensified ten fold. She and him did share similarities, blonde hair and blue eyes, that wasn't a lot but for a drunk that's all you could probable recognize. Plus, Sasuke had mumbled out his name!

Naruto stood up abruptly, and started for the door. Kiba looked shocked and quickly followed him, throwing some money on the bar.

"Naruto, where are you goin'?"

"To see Sasuke."

"Glad to see my advice helped you! Go make up!" Kiba yelled as he stopped and watched his friend walk down the pavement. "You done good Kiba, you done good." Kiba praised himself, smiling.

Naruto walked into the house as quietly as possible. The lights were off and the house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Naruto walked up the stairs with absolute silence, though, he didn't turn the light on so he couldn't see the stairs so he tripped on one of them, but other than that he was dead silent.

Once he reached his bedroom, he looked inside only to not find his raven haired boyfriend.

"What?" Naruto said out loud, as he began searching the room. "Where is he?"

He started turning on lights and looking around, and finally found Sasuke asleep on the couch in the family room. Naruto couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Hey teme, wake up." The blond commanded.

Sasuke shifted but didn't wake up. Finally, Naruto got him to wake up by yelling into the raven's ear. Sasuke glared at him, but then the glare disappeared when he saw it was Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke said hugging the blonde.

Naruto immediately hugged him back, then grabbed Sasuke's face and forced him to kiss him. Sasuke's hands quickly wrapped around the blonde's waist and deepened the kiss. Once, they broke for air, the string of saliva breaking; Sasuke apologized again.

"I forgive you." Naruto said with a soft smile and Sasuke hugged him tighter. "But, from now on, after we have a fight you can't go to any bars." Naruto explained in a serious tone with a stern face.

Sasuke smiled slightly, and kissed his nose, then pulled away from the blonde and walked up the stairs. Naruto smirked and quickly followed him. They both were thinking the same thing. _Time for make up sex!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

welll i hope you guys enjoyed this! yes, it's a one-shot

**_Hope you liked it!!_**


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
